Past Sins Si el hubiera existiera
by Indioman200
Summary: Basada en la obra de Pen Stroke. ¿Twilight Sparkle pudo haber detenido a Celestia, la noche que se llevó a Nyx? En esta versión de la historia... quizá.


_**-¡Twilight! ¡Twilight!**_ Gritaba la pequeña potranca negra Nyx, mientras era elevada por la magia de la Princesa Celestia.

La alicornio solar abrió la puerta y con mucho pesar en su corazón se llevaba a Nyx, quien se encontraba llorando asustada. Celestia quería llevársela lo antes posible, pero sus cascos le pesaban. Lentamente se acercó a la salida de la biblioteca y la niña hizo lo que cualquier infante haría en un momento desesperado.

_**-¡MAMÁ!**_ Suplicó lloriqueando.

Seguido a ese instante, un resplandor púrpura se interpuso entre la pequeña y la princesa, bloqueando el hechizo dorado de esta última. Nyx calló de golpe al suelo y pudo ver a Twilight Sparkle interponiéndose entre ella y la alicornio blanca.

_**-Twilight, por favor, no lo hagas más difi…**_ Celestia comenzaba a sermonear pero se detuvo cuando vio la cara de la pony morada. Era una expresión vacía, con una boca abierta, labios temblorosos, frente sudada y ojos que reflejaban miedo, confusión y atención concentrada en la nada. Entonces Celestia se dio cuenta de que Twilight se había interpuesto de manera inconsciente. Literalmente actuó por instinto y sin pensar, al escuchar el último ruego de Nyx.

_**-¿Twilight…?**_ Volvió a murmurar la niña desde atrás con suspiros y lágrimas.

Y como si se hubiera despertado de golpe, la bibliotecaria reaccionó, se dio la vuelta y corrió para reunirse con Nyx. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la pequeña hacía lo mismo aferrándose al cuello de la unicornio.

Mientras seguían con el abrazo, Twilight le susurró con nerviosismo_**. –Perdóname Nyx, perdóname. Me… me congele un momento… pero ya… ya estoy aquí.**_

_**-Twilight…**_ La yegua escuchó nuevamente su nombre, pero esta vez era pronunciado por una voz proveniente de la puerta que continuó hablándole en tono amable. _**–Compréndelo por favor, tengo que llevármela. Mientras más prolonguemos esto, será peor para ambas.**_

Twilight sujetó con más ímpetu a Nyx y comenzó a mover la cabeza negatoriamente de lado a lado y aún de espaldas a la princesa. _**–No… esto… esto no está bien. Simplemente no está bien.**_ Dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente claro para que Celestia lo percibiera. _**–Escúcheme por favor, Princesa Celestia… yo… yo… **_Dudó un momento pero prosiguió_**. -Yo confío en usted. Sé que puedo confiar en usted y no solo porque sea la soberana de Equestria o mi maestra. Usted es más que eso para mí. **_

La princesa consideró usar un conjuro para dormir a las dos ponis que tenía enfrente, pero permaneció callada dejando que su fiel alumna continuara. Por su parte, Twilight ya se expresaba de manera más serena.

_**-Desde que entré en la escuela para unicornios superdotados, cuidó de mí con cariño y comprensión; y yo siempre me sentí querida por usted. Princesa… usted significa mucho para mí, es como mi segunda madre… Por eso yo haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera, sin dudar, aunque significara arriesgar mi propia vida.**_ Apartó la cara Nyx un poco, para así verla de frente acariciándola y limpiándole las lágrimas. _**-Pero… no es mi vida de la que estamos hablando.**_

Con ojos entreabiertos llorosos y humedecidos, Twilight giró su vista para ver cara a cara el rostro de Celestia. _**-Princesa, hace rato me preguntó cual era la relación que tenía con Nyx, y ahora me doy cuenta que solo le di la mitad de mi respuesta. Yo le dije que ella me veía como su madre, eso es evidente. Y talvez usted dio por hecho lo que yo sentía por ella, pero déjeme decírselo ahora claramente.**_ Tomó un respiro para hacer énfasis en lo siguiente. _**-Yo amo a esta niña como si fuera mi propia hija, porque eso es para mí. Nyx es mi hija. **_

La unicornio bajó a la potrilla un momento, la colocó atrás de ella y se inclinó suplicante ante la regente de Equestria. _**-Por favor Princesa Celestia, se lo suplico… se lo imploro… pídame cualquier cosa… pero no me pida que renuncie a mi hija, porque no puedo hacerlo. **_Rogó._** -Aunque tenga todas la razones del mundo, no puedo, no puedo, ni siquiera por usted.**_

Celestia no sabía que hacer, ya se imaginaba algo parecido pero ver la escena y experimentarla en persona, era mucho más abrumador de lo que jamás pensó que sería. Simplemente no tenía la determinación para tomar alguna acción. La gobernante del reino ecuestre quedó muda y aún si se le hubiera ocurrido algo que decir, Twilight no le dio tiempo para contestar.

_**-No puedo… no puedo y ¡no lo haré!**_ Dijo más enérgica levantando la cabeza. _**-Y si aún así, si aún quiere llevársela, si insiste en quitármela… ¡SERÁ SOBRE MI CADAVER!**_ (Postura defensiva encendiendo su cuerno).

Celestia ya no se encontraba frente a su fiel discípula, no, ante ella estaba una madre que protegería a su cría con magia, pezuñas y dientes de ser necesario. Viendo esta aseveración, la majestuosa alicornio adoptó una pose firme y real como toda una princesa, pero era solo en apariencia pues por dentro se encontraba confundida y dividida. Por un lado, seguía con miedo por el claro peligro que Nyx representaba, una amenaza en potencia para su reino y sus amados súbditos; por otro, Twilight tenía razón, no era correcto arrebatar a una niña de los cascos de su madre por una posibilidad. Esta era la palabra clave: "posibilidad"; no había certeza absoluta de que Nyx se convirtiera en Nightmare Moon, era solo una posibilidad, pero una posibilidad que ponía todo en juego.

_**-Entonces…**_ Finamente habló Celestia agachando la cabeza lo suficiente para no ver a Twilight a los ojos. _**-¿… que debo hacer Twilight Sparkle? Dime…. ¿qué hago…? Porque conoces mejor que nadie mis temores sobre el futuro de esta niña. ¿Debo quedarme sentada sin hacer nada y esperar a que no se convierta en una amenaza? Si eso es lo que me pides, no puedo hacerlo, así como tú tampoco puedes renunciar a ella.**_

Celestia hizo pausa un momento antes de proseguir._** -La última vez que espere a que las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo, perdí a mi hermana Luna mil años… mil años Twilight.**_

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer en el pórtico de la biblioteca Golden Oak, y provenían de la cara de la princesa blanca. _**–Toda Equestria piensa en el Día de la Celebración del Verano como una fecha en el calendario que conmemora la derrota de Nightmare Moon; una fiesta en la que los ponis solo recuerdan como una heroína evitó que la noche eterna callera sobre este reino. Pero para mí… siempre ha sido el recordatorio de mi más grande fracaso, el día que le fallé a la pony que más me necesitaba… a mi querida hermanita…**_

Twilight se tranquilizó un poco y miró a su mentora compasivamente, y ésta le dijo:

_**-Tengo miedo Twilight…**_

Nunca pensó en escuchar esas palabras de manera tan enfática y abrumadora, y éstas provenían de los labios de la Princesa Celestia, la pony que siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir, a la que admiraba, quería y veía como un ser perfecto.

_**-Tengo miedo de no solo volver a cometer el mismo error. También tengo miedo de que la decisión que tome, sin importar cual sea, acabará por lastimar a los que más amo. Porque has de saber que yo pienso en ti de la misma forma Twilight Sparkle, eres como una hija para mí. Si me llevo a Nyx en este momento, aseguro el bienestar de Equestria, pero me odiaras por el resto de tu vida; si dejo que se quede contigo y nuestros temores se hacen realidad, igual sufrirás al ver convertida a tu hija en un ser que pone en peligro la vida de todopony. Así que, dime Twilight ¿Qué debería de hacer…?**_

Esta vez fue el turno de la unicornio lavanda para quedarse muda. Pensó y meditó más y más hasta que su cabeza le dolió. Segundos después, sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir que algo abrazaba su pata. Era Nyx que aún temblaba y se aferraba a ella con temor a que las separaran en cualquier segundo. Luego, algo más distrajo su atención.

_**-¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que sucede aquí?**_

Una voz robó la atención de todos los presentes. Se trataba de Spike, quien había conseguido finalmente salir de la cocina de alguna manera, encontrándose con una extraña escena. Nyx asustada junto a Twilight, y la princesa Celestia llorando en la puerta de la entrada. Momentos atrás, Spike recordaba algo de llevar a Nyx de visita al médico en Canterlot, y la chica se oía emocionada por visitar dicha ciudad. Pero ahora… algo parecía estar mal.

_**-¿Me perdí de algo?**_

Twilight volteo a ver a su asistente y con gran aflicción le explicó brevemente con un solo enunciado. _**–La Princesa Celestia quiere llevarse a Nyx.**_

El dragón levantó una ceja y se rascó el mentón mostrando confusión. -_**"Pues si, la va a llevar al doctor" **_Pensó._** –"No entiendo que tiene eso de…"**_ De pronto reaccionó al meditar más detalladamente la forma en que Twilight pronunció aquella frase, y lo comprendió –_**"¡Ella lo sabe, la Princesa Celestia sabe lo de Nyx!" **_

Durante varios segundos, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en la librería de Ponyville hasta que, para la sorpresa de las ponis, Spike caminó hasta la puerta, se paró frente a la princesa y extendió lentamente sus brazos a los lados como pretendiendo bloquear el paso. Temblando con todo su escamoso cuerpo, el dragón tartamudeó. _**–Po-por fa-favor, no-no se lleve a mi-mi-mi herma-mana. **_

Celestia abrió grandemente sus cristalinos ojos. Estupefacta y boquiabierta no pudo contener la pregunta _**-¿Tu hermana?**_

_**-Ss-si. Nyx es mi hermana.**_ Afirmó Spike con un poco más de seguridad.

Esta declaración hizo a Twilight recordar la conversación que tuvieron el día que Nyx participó en la obra escolar, primero con la niña y luego con Spike. Esa fue la primera vez que Nyx la llamó "mamá"; y aunque fue un poco en broma, Spike también lo hizo, también la llamó "mamá". Cuando Twilight describió a todos los residentes de Golden Oak como una familia, le dijo a Nyx que Spike era prácticamente su hermano, lo cual fue escuchado por el reptil. Pero nunca pensó que Spike hubiera tomado tan seriamente ese papel.

Secándose el rostro con un pañuelo, y algo de magia, Celestia le habló. _**–Spike, supongo que sabes, al igual que Twilight, que Nyx es como la reencarnación de Nightmare Moon ¿o me equivoco? **_

_**-Si insinúa que Nyx es una especie de monstruo que debe ser encerrado, entonces ¿por qué no me encierra a mí también?**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?**_

Spike bajó los brazos y la mirada _**–El día después de mi cumpleaños empecé a crecer al tamaño de un verdadero dragón adulto, por culpa de la codicia que sentí al recibir cosas y acumularlas. Literalmente me convertí en un monstruo que casi destruye Ponyville. Pero aún así… **_Los ojos de Spike se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. _**–Aún así, los ponis me siguen aceptando como amigo y habitante del pueblo. Aunque todo fue por culpa de mis instintos naturales, causé un gran alboroto que pudo matar a alguien, pero aun con eso, fui perdonado. **_Subió la cabeza para dirigirse directamente a la alicornio. _**-Entonces ¿por qué yo si soy perdonado por lo que hice, por toda la destrucción que causé? y en cambio quiere juzgar a Nyx **__**por cosas que no ha hecho.**__** ¡No es justo! **_Gritó desesperado apretando los puños.

La alicornio dio un pequeño sobresalto por la última exclamación, pero se mostró conmovida por la actitud de Spike. Todo indicaba que la potrilla no solo tenía una madre, sino una familia. Además, las palabras dichas en tono inocente, por el pequeño dragón, reflejaban una gran verdad que Celestia no podía ignorar. También, su corazón se llenó de un sentimiento de empatía para con Spike pues ambos compartían un deseo de proteger a sus hermanas menores.

Por otro lado, Twilight empezó a sentir contrición por lo que Spike acababa de manifestar y no le pasó desapercibido que a Celestia también le habían afectado las afirmaciones del dragón. Pero al mismo tiempo, algo de lo que dijo su asistente al final, le recordó una cosa importante que comunicó de inmediato. _**–Princesa Celestia, ¿recuerda uno de los reportes de amistad que le envié un martes después de que nos encontráramos en los archivos de Canterlot, en la sección de Starswirl el barbado? **_

Celestia meditó un momento, primero pensó en el atuendo "moderno" que Twilight llevaba el día en cuestión, y luego recordó la carta de la que su fiel alumna hacía mención. Usó su magia para traerla en el acto y la leyó.

"_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Hoy aprendí una importante lección sobre la amistad y el futuro. Aprendí que preocuparme por cosas que aún no suceden, y de las que no tengo control, es inútil. Querer manipular cada detalle que pueda definir lo que ocurra el día de mañana, sólo te lleva vivir angustiada y en ciertas ocasiones, el camino que tomas para eludir el destino es el que te lleva precisamente a encontrarte con él. Por eso, lo mejor que puedes hacer en esos momentos es enfrentar los problemas cuando sucedan, y si en el trayecto vas acompañada por tus amigos, lo único de lo que se puede estar segura, es que no hay razón para sentirse desesperada en un futuro incierto._

_Su leal alumna, Twilight Sparkle"_

Algo en el ambiente había cambiado después de que Celestia terminó de examinar la carta. Nuevamente, la soberana del sol dejó caer un par de lágrimas, pero esta vez su cara propagaba un aire consolador y de paz. Celestia enrolló el pergamino y expresó. _**–Me siento como una tonta. Te pedí que me dijeras lo que debería de hacer, y ya hace tiempo que me diste una respuesta…**_ (La carta desaparece en un flash mágico) _**Twilight, Spike, gracias. Tienen razón, no puedo preocuparme de esa manera por el futuro y tampoco tengo razones para creer que Nyx forzosamente crecerá para ser un peligro, y menos si esta al cuidado de una familia tan amorosa como la que tiene aquí en Ponyville.**_

_**-¿Eso significa que…?**_ Cuestionó la unicornio con un semblante de esperanza.

_**-Mmm, mmm.**_ Afirmó Celestia. _**–Nyx puede quedarse con ustedes, y si alguna vez va a visitar Canterlot, será solo si ella y ustedes así lo desean.**_

La boca de Twilight comenzó a temblar y su llanto de alegría no se hizo esperar. _**–Gracias, gracias, gracias, princesa.**_ Repetía inclinando su cabeza y también con un abrazo hacia Nyx y Spike, quienes felices se lo devolvieron.

_**-Una cosa más Twilight. **_Siguió hablando la alicornio.

_**-¿Eh?**_

_**-Asegúrate de criar bien a tu hija, para que algún día puedas estar tan orgullosa de ella como yo lo estoy de la mía.**_ Pronunció con una gran sonrisa.

Entre sollozos, Twilight simplemente contestó. _**–Sí.**_

_**-Nyx.**_ Retomó la princesa llamando la atención de la potranca. _**–Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que estuve a punto de hacerte. Lo siento.**_

Tímidamente, Nyx le mostró una diminuta sonrisa.

_**-Y Spike.**_ Fue el turno del dragón. _**–El deber del hermano mayor es siempre cuidar y proteger a la menor. Sé que lo sabes, pero espero que nunca lo olvides. **_

_**-No lo haré princesa. Lo juro por mi código de dragón. **_Dijo expresando gran madurez en sus palabras y Nyx no esperó para arrojarse a abrazar a su hermano por un lado, también plantándole un beso en la mejilla. El dragón mostró un poco de vergüenza pero no rechazó el gesto.

Ya con cara de satisfacción, Celestia procedió a despedirse. _**-Bueno, me retiro. Debo repartir más disculpas en casa. Solo espero que Spell Nexus no se ofenda porque ya no usaré su hechizo.**_ Murmuraba mientras cerraba la puerta, para después dirigirse a su carruaje y regresar a Canterlot.

En el camino, Celestia aún se hallaba un poco intranquila por la situación, pero gracias a Twilight Sparkle, ahora veía una chispa de esperanza en el futuro, lo cual le permitiría conciliar el sueño. ¿Quién sabe?, con su gran potencial mágico, tal vez Nyx crecería para convertirse en una fuerza de bien y no en una amenaza. Solo el tiempo lo diría…

De regreso en la biblioteca, Spike se encontraba arreglando la puerta de la cocina pues se había quemado un poco cuando usó su aliento de fuego para intentar abrirla. Twilight acostaba a Nyx en la cama mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

_**-¿Twilight…?**_ Pronunció la niña.

_**-Dime Nyx.**_

Tímida con siempre, Nyx abrió su boca queriendo decir algo pero luego movió la cabeza como cambiando de opinión. _**–No, no es nada.**_

–_**Vamos, dime ¿qué sucede? Si te preocupa algo, puedes decírmelo. Para eso soy tu madre.**_

Nyx volteó a verla con sorpresa y preguntó. _**–Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Me ves y me quieres como tu hija a pesar de lo que soy?**_

La unicornio la miró con ternura y la acaricio. _**–Te amo y te veo como mi hijita, nunca dudes de eso.**_

_**-Entonces… ¿puedo llamarte mamá todo el tiempo?**_

_**-Puedes llamarme madre, mamá, ma o mami si tú quieres, Nyx.**_ Le dio otro abrazo.

_**-Y si… te llamo… ¡MENTIROSA!**_

Twilight se separó de repente al escuchar una voz adulta y amenazante. Se congeló al ver a Nyx creciendo de a poco hasta adquirir un cuerpo adulto. Luego de ella empezó a brotar una armadura, su melena adquiría una forma etérea y nebulosa, y sus ojos irradiaban un brillo maligno.

_**-¡Eres una mentirosa! Si me quisieras nunca habrías dejado que me llevara.**_ Espetaba Nyx/Nightmare Moon con ira y rencor. _**-¡No eres mi madre!**_

El cuarto comenzó a cambiar a una zona ondulante de colores oscuros, Twilight retrocedía mientras la yegua de la Luna se hacía cada vez más grande hasta convertirse en un gigante que seguía repitiendo una y otra vez. _**-¡No eres mi madre! Nunca me quisiste ¡No eres mi madre! Mentirosa ¡No eres mi madre! Traidora ¡No eres mi madre! ¡No eres mi madre! **_

_**-¡NOOOO….!**_

Twilight Sparkle despertó de golpe sudando en frio y miró agitada a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una mazmorra oscura, la misma en la que Spell Nexus la había arrojado dentro del castillo de Nightmare Moon. Hace varios días que la noche eterna había caído en Equestria. Todo había sido un sueño, o una pesadilla, y al regresar a la realidad la unicornio solo pudo echarse a llorar y lamentar.

_**-Todo es mi culpa… si tan solo hubiera detenido a Celestia en ese momento…**_ Continuó llorando hasta que sus ojos se quedaron sin lágrimas. _**–Lo he perdido todo… mis amigos, mi maestra, mi libertad… mi hija… mi Nyx…**_ Se abrazó a si misma tratando de consolarse.

Luego a la unicornio le pareció escuchar un ruido pero pensó que solo era su imaginación, hasta que vio algo nuevo en el piso de la celda. Era una hoja de papel que antes no estaba. Se acercó para examinarla. _**–"¿Una carta?"**_ Meditó.

Empezó a leer el escrito, al parecer era una carta de Nightmare Moon. Hablaba sobre una irrupción en el castillo por parte de las Cutie Mark Crusaders y de cómo la alicornio nocturna había convencido a Spell Nexus de encerrarlas en lugar de ejecutarlas. En la carta también le pedía a Twilight que cuidara de las niñas hasta que fuera el momento propicio para liberarlas.

Twilight esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de escuchar que alguien se acercaba. **-**_**"Quiza haya esperanza después de todo…"**_. Fue lo que pensó antes de doblar y tragarse la carta rápidamente.


End file.
